


Von Bedeutung

by CornChrunchie



Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Deutsch | German, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: Es war der Tag, an dem man ihm den Zahn ausschlug.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Von einem sehr beeindruckenden Theaterstück zum Buch "Nichts" von Janne Teller inspiriert.
> 
> Das 12. Türchen zum [Adventskalender 2016.](http://anja79.livejournal.com/23048.html)

***

Es war der Tag, an dem man ihm den Zahn ausschlug.

Der kleine untersetzte Junge aus der Parallelklasse kam mit blitzenden Augen auf ihn zu, das Gesicht zu einer wütenden Fratze verzogen, die Faust schon fünf Meter vor ihm ausgeholt, und versetzte ihm ohne zu Zögern einen so erbarmungslosen Schlag, dass er zu Boden fiel. Er fasste in Scherben, als er blind nach seiner Brille tastete, das verhaltene Gelächter um ihn herum, doch er brauchte keine Sehhilfe, um die rote Flüssigkeit und den metallischen Geschmack in seinem Mund richtig zu deuten.

Es war der Tag, an dem man ihm den Zahn ausschlug, an dem er verstand, dass nichts von Bedeutung war.

Nicht das frühe Zubettgehen und nicht das vernünftige Ausschlafen. Nicht das Geigenspiel und auch nicht das Pauken für die guten Noten. Nicht das Anschreien, nicht das Alleinsein, nicht das Vergießen von Tränen. Nicht die Sandburgen oder die kleinen Förmchen. Nicht Winnetou. Nicht Old Shatterhand. Und am allerwenigsten er selbst.

Denn wären diese Dinge ein bisschen, ja, nur _ansatzweise_ von Bedeutung, dann läge er doch jetzt nicht hier. Oder? _Oder?_

Dann würde er statt seiner Brille die große Liebe suchen und statt Blut das Gefühl von Freiheit schmecken. Dann wäre seine Geschichte ein Leben und kein Schaufenster, denn wenn Dinge von Bedeutung waren, dann veränderten sie doch etwas. War es nicht so?

Aber nichts war, außer der Zahn in seiner Hand, klein und blutverschmiert; ein jämmerliches Zeugnis seines Vertrauens.

Man hatte ihm die Bedeutung aus dem Kopf geschlagen.

Und er wurde älter, aber was bedeutete das schon? Die Jahre plätscherten dahin wie der teure Wein, den er Abend für Abend in sein Glas goss, zuerst noch mit Isabel und irgendwann alleine. Und es bekümmerte ihn nicht einmal, wie auch, wenn nichts davon Spuren hinterließ. Alles zog einfach vorüber.

Fast alles.

Bis zu diesem einen Tag.

Es war der Tag, an dem man ihm den Zahn ausschlug.

Der kleine untersetzte Mann, der sich sein neuer Mieter und Nachbar nennen durfte, drehte sich mit seinem meterlangen und absolut unhandlichen Lattenrost einmal zu viel und haute es ihm trotz einer eleganten Duckbewegung direkt ins Gesicht. Der Schmerz durchfuhr seine Nerven genauso schnell wie damals und auch der Geschmack von Blut in seinem Mund war nicht weniger metallisch, nicht weniger beißend, nicht weniger ekelhaft. Doch seine Brille war verschont geblieben und so wurde er Zeuge davon, wie der andere sofort fluchend auf das Lattenrost einzutreten begann. Auf das Lattenrost. Nicht auf ihn. Und das war der Moment, in dem er aufschaute.

Das klare Blau war erst wild und dann besorgt, als sich die Wogen glätteten und ihre innere Ruhe zum Vorschein kam. Der Blick war tastend, nicht begrabschend, und die Hände warm. Die Berührungen sanft. Das Lächeln ehrlich.

Und als Thiel durch seine Wohnung lief, auf der Suche nach einem frischen Hemd, da überkam ihn für einen kurzen Augenblick der Wunsch, er hätte heute Morgen sein Bett ein wenig ordentlicher hinterlassen, denn was sollte das jetzt bloß für einen Eindruck machen. Und kaum war ihm dieser Gedanke durch den Kopf geschossen, wich er überrascht einen Schritt zurück.

Denn plötzlich war sie wieder da.

Die Bedeutung.

 


End file.
